


The Sweetest Song is Silence

by stardust_20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, May/Coulson friendship, Post Season 2, Unrequited Love, past/present Melinda May/Andrew Garner relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_20/pseuds/stardust_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melinda May comes back from her time away from Shield, she has something she needs to tell Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Song is Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 2 fic - follows canon (though I'm not dealing with rock!Simmons, just assuming she came out of it) and is another one of my ideas of what might happen in May's life come next season.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but as I'm working on another story (a two parter I think) that seems to follow in this universe quite nicely, this may end up being a precursor to it. 
> 
> (I'm still working on Rend the Earth for those who are following it. Just somewhat slower progress as I'm super busy right now and summer holidays with family home all the time is imminent.)
> 
> Enjoy!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The smile on his face as she walked up the ramp, bag slung over her shoulder, said all he needed to say, but this was Phil Coulson and he never missed an opportunity to speak when he had something on his mind.

He walked straight up and hugged her. “I’m glad you’re back.”

May stiffened at first, then leaned into the hug, putting one arm around him. “It’s good to be back.” She pulled back and looked pointedly at his arm. “How did you manage while I was gone?”

He tipped his head from one side to the other. “I may be the brains of this organization but you’re truly the organization behind it. If you’d have stayed away any longer I think we might have fallen apart.”

She gave a little smile. “And the arm?”

He raised an eyebrow and sighed, looking down at it. “Getting used to it I suppose. Fitzsimmons are creating a bionic arm for me, one they swear I won’t even know isn’t mine once it’s attached, but it isn’t ready yet. I’m reserving judgement on that until I try it out.”

“Wise.”

He nodded, indicating they should walk. “How was your time away? You look good.”

“I feel good. I needed it.”

He looked directly into her eyes as they walked. “I know. I’m glad you were finally able to take some time for yourself, even though we missed you here.” He smiled. “So, you ready to get back to it?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “However … “

He stopped walking and faced her. “What?”

“I have a request.”

“Name it.”

She took a deep breath. “I want to live off base from now on.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you getting tired of us?”

She gave him a slightly deprecating look. “You know how much I miss my solitude. There’s never a moment alone around here.”

“Too true but I have a feeling that’s not the only reason.” 

“No, it isn’t.” She paused and he waited patiently. “Andrew asked me to move back in with him.”

“Oh.” He knew it sounded stupid but he just couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“We spent some time together while I was away and … well, you know we didn’t get divorced because we stopped loving each other.”

His voice was gentle. “I know.”

She stopped, looking directly into his eyes. “I never stopped loving him, Phil, but I would never have asked … “ She trailed off.

“I know,” he repeated.

“I was the one who walked away but it wasn’t because I didn’t love him.” Her eyes dropped to the ground as her voice lowered. “I just couldn’t let him love me anymore.”

“I know. I know how hard it was for you, Melinda. I wish there was something I could have done for you, to help you get through it.” He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but she wasn’t really a huggy person and he’d already invaded her personal space once today. He knew she wouldn’t appreciate it again. Plus she’d decided to go back to her ex husband; that meant hands off absolutely. Whatever he might feel for her had to be put away - she was to be nothing more than a partner and friend again.

“I can’t believe he still loves me.” Her eyes lifted and in them he saw the loneliness she’d repressed for far too long. “He wants us to try again, to see if maybe we can get back what we lost.”

“Okay,” he said softly. 

She carried on as if he hadn’t answered. “I’ll still be here whenever you need me, you know that. This isn’t a nine-to-five job and I know I can’t always go home, but - “

“Okay,” he interrupted. “Go, be with him, Mel. You’ve suffered enough. All I want, all he wants too I’m sure, is to see you happy again. If being with him will make you happy then I’d never stand in the way.”

A small smile tinged with sadness lit up her face. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

As he watched her walk down the hall towards the training area Phil Coulson thanked Loki for stabbing him through the heart so he already knew what having his heart torn apart felt like.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
